


pop my cherry

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Series: girls love au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I'm tired, plot will pick up in ch 2!!! i promis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discontinued; </p><p>yachi is a pretty simple person. she likes getting decent grades, finish her homework on time, and staring at beautiful girls even though she knows they are out of her league. </p><p>unfortunately, her perfectly boring daily routine gets shaken up completely when her homeroom teacher puts her in charge of tutoring a rebellious upperclassman who's in immediate danger of failing out of her classes.</p><p>kiyoko shimizu scares most of the girls in her grade level, with her dyed hair and numerous piercings. it doesn't help that she's always cutting class and never wears her uniform properly. </p><p>but this puny underclassman gets under her skin, somehow. maybe it's the blond hair, like sunshine fanning out over her shoulders, or may be it's the the timid way that she still manages to stand up to kiyoko.</p><p>whatever the reason, she's sure that these extra lessons won't be as boring as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pop my cherry

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: helo friends i'm seriously editing some of this stuff, idk if you can tell but i changed up the summary cause i thought it was SO damn cliche....anyways enjoy!!

_Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bear to keep_  
_Out of the woods but I love_  
_A tree I used to lay beneath, kissed teeth stained red_  
_From the sour bottle baby girl with eyes the size of baby worlds_

Once again, Hitoka is dozing in class. Her hand is still moving and her writing is still taking some form against the pages of her notebook, but on the inside her mind is wandering everywhere, from the far expanses of clear skies outside the classroom window to the warm sunlight that casts a shadow when reflecting off of her messy blond hair. The glasses she uses for reading as slipping down her nose and she feels her ponytail coming undone. She tries to shake herself away again, stretching back into her chair as her homeroom teacher drones on about their first homework assignment of the semester, until the bell finally rings to dismiss them for lunch hour.

Ms. Sato loves her to death because she’s the only one who ever has the right answers to her questions, and she already has a collection of over the top dioramas and lab notebooks and powerpoint presentations that the slaved over when she took General Biology over the summer at the community college to impress her with when they hang out after classes and during lunch breaks sometimes (it’s not like Yachi has friends to do actively fun things with instead, or even to sit with at lunch time or cram for tests together with). After reviewing the notes that remain meticulous and neatly written despite the near coma she experienced towards the end of the lecture, she’s almost sure that she won’t have to try very hard in this class, and can thus concentrate more time for college applications, endless essays, and nerve-wracking interviews.

“Hitoka-chan, I need to you stay after class. I have a favor I need to ask of you, it’s important, okay?”

Yachi’s mind goes through all of the worst possible scenarios. Maybe she’s already failing, before any of their assignments have actually been graded, or turned in. Maybe she’s going to be roasted alive for falling asleep in class, what kind of good student can barely keep her eyes open? Or-

Before she can continue sweating and hyperventilating further, Ms. Sata walks across the classroom and shuts the front door on her way over to the Yachi’s seat in the center of the very front row. She puts her hands on Yachi’s shoulders to keep her anchored to Earth, and smiles at her with crinkles at the corners of her pretty blue eyes that make Yachi’s heart speed up even further, rather than calming down. She pushes Yachi down back onto her seat and slides a white piece of paper with dark fine print over to her side of her desk.

“You had a good time with student teaching last year, right Yachi? Because we really need you to do it again this year?”

“Oh, okay, are we going to do it in groups like last year?” Just what she needed to spruce up her resume before college apps were due.

“Well...not exactly. You see, this year, we have a more...special case scenario…”

Yachi’s anxiety skyrockets then, and her mind goes through every worst case scenario. Luckily, before she can start sweating and hyperventilating, Ms. Sato slides a white piece of paper across her desk. Yachi can see fine print black and fears for her future.

“Do you know an upper classman by the name Shimizu? I think she is in the year above you? Her first name is um…”

Ms. Sato trailed off as she shuffeled through a stack of papers. The panicked look in Yachi’s eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. Does she know who Shimizu Kiyoko is? Only the most badass, feared upperclassman who’s always being coded for dress code violations and being written up for truancy. It’s not like Yachi has been staring at her skirt hiked up too high and her sexy black knee socks that fold into black combat boots, exposing the pale, white skin of her upper legs and thighs…

“Y-you want me to….tutor...Shimizu-senpai?”

She wants to tell Ms. Sato that Kiyoko would probably beat her up or kick her in the stomach if she didn’t like the way she was teaching her or maybe even call in some of her gangbanger boyfriends to finish her off and and and….

“Yachi! Please calm down! It won’t be as bad as you’re making it sound, get that fear out of your eyes, please. The school really needs your help with her, Shimizu used to be a decent student and the STAR player of the high school girl’s volleyball team. But now she rarely shows up to class and hardly ever turns in any classwork. She talks back to teachers and gets into fights at school; she’s really in danger of failing out, or being kicked out after her last suspension.

Her mother is an old friend of mine and she works as a cleaner at this school during the nights. She works hard for that girl but she’s never been quite the same since she split with her husband. I promised Aki that I would look out for her daughter and help her graduate so that all her hard work doesn’t go to waste, and I know that I can count on you to help me. Please Yachi, you’re my best student, and I know that you can be surprisingly brave when the situation calls for it. What do you say? Please, Hitoka-chan?”

“W-well…” Yachi stuttered, “If it’s only a little after school tutoring...and I could definitely set my lunch times apart….The school year is not too hard yet, and I don’t have to review as much and..”

Before she can finish, Ms. Sata reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Yachi was so shocked that she barely had the presence of mind to return the hug and put her arms around her slender teacher. Physical contact usually freaked her out, but Ms. Sato’s grasp was tight and her chest was the softest pillow, so she had no choice but to let the hug run its natural course.

“You’re really helping me out so much her, Hitoka-chan. I’m always here if you need to talk, okay?” Ms. Sato smiled at her, the kindly crinkles forming at the corners of her tired eyes.

Yachi gulped, hardly able to shake the feeling of dread that settles in her shoulders.

What exactly has she gotten herself into?

* * *

 

Shimizu tastes like smoke (disgusting).

Michimiya knows this, knows that Kiyoko likes to sneak cigarettes between classes and comes back after lunch with the smell of ash sticking to her white school uniform blouse. A blouse that Michimiya’s currently peeling off her shoulders, a practiced routine between the two of them, a song and dance that they’ve been doing together since freshmen year volleyball team tryouts.

“W-when are you [huff] gonna invite me back to y-your place?” Shimizu whispers between bruising kisses.

Her words are punctuated by bites to Yui’s collarbones as she forces both her hands above her head in a vice grip.

“Gettin real tired of always fucking around in the broom closet,” Kiyoko delivers a particularly rough bite to Michimiya’s lower lips, “Captain,”

Yui pulls away abruptly. Shamefaced, she looks down, a vision with swollen lips and scattered hickies. She gathers up her blouse and starts rebuttoning as Kiyoko’s smirk falls….

“Aw, babe, c’mon don’t be like this,” she moves in to press (what she hopes is) an apologetic kiss to Michimiya’s chin.

“No Kiyoko, I…I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s too….it’s too hard for me to see you like this.” Away from me goes unsaid, but they both know what’s really the problem.

“You’re destroying yourself, your mother cries all the time, and I haven’t seen you eat or go to any of your classes, and the semester’s just begun. I know what happened to you wasn’t fair and it sucks, so, so much, that we can’t play volleyball together anymore, and I hate it as much as you do but-”

Kiyoko hits her.

Out of nowhere, she takes out all her rage, all the hate that’s been building up since her accident since the muscles in her legs gave out and her knees caved in in the middle of their championship match.

She hits her, and hits her, and hits her and before she knows it, Yui runs out of the closet, crying, her shirt buttoned up wrong, and her tights ripped in three different places. Kiyoko exhales shakily and sinks down to the floor, burying her face in her knees to hide the salty tears that she usually hates to show. The door clangs open but the hallways are silent , emptied out hours ago after the last bell. Michimiya’s mary janes clacking against the tiles has finally faded, but Kiyoko can barely make out a quivering future trying to not stare at her from afar.

She looks up and sees a splash of sunshine.

Beautiful, silky blond hair that cascades to her shoulders (Kiyoko’s always been partial to pretty girls), dangling peach earrings, and a pleated skirt that’s tucked into a crisp, ironed white button down greet her swollen eyes

“Who the hell are you?” Ah, she’s always the charmer. “Get the hell out of here, bitch. Can’t a girl cry in a broom closet in some goddamn peace already?”

The petrified figure before her finally musters up the courage to stop shaking like a leaf and speak to her.

“S-s-s-so sorry, Shimizu-senpai...It’s just that you missed our after school tutoring, and I tried to find you at lunch time but I think you’re avoiding me and I couldn’t! And you know, I’m just trying to make good on my promise to Ms. Sato, okay, she’s so pretty and she looks so tired and-”

Kiyoko stands abruptly, towering over Hitoka, who is nothing more than a tiny puppy in comparison. She stuffs her hands in pockets of her leather jacket and looks down, menacingly.

“Look, bitch,” Kiyoko spits out. “If you think you’re going to make me some kind of star pupil asskisser, you’re wrong okay? I don’t give a shit about anything anymore.”

And then Yachi does the last thing on Earth she’d expected to do.

She punches Kiyoko.

She hits her right, square in the jaw too, where in the back of her mind she registers will leave a big bruise. Kiyoko is almost knocked off her feet, but she pulls herself together in front of this tiny force of a person.

“What the hell-?”

“You can’t just mess around like this, don’t you get it? And you made Michimiya senpai cry, I saw her running away from you in tears. You’re letting one thing ruin your whole life! You’re not the cool, confident senpai I once admired and feared from afar, you’re hurting your mom and the people who care about you the most! That’s! Pathetic!”

The truth of her words hurts more than her punch did.

Yachi’s fuming now, her inhibitions gone for the moment. She stomps away, blond locks bouncing, and Kiyoko can’t help but admire the way she leaves in silence.

Her heart is beating its hardest, like she’s in the middle of an important match and Yachi just lobbed the ball in her court.

She stopped looking at the ball-

“I expect to see you at lunch tomorrow. Room 403. Bring a notebook and a couple pencils. We’re doing Algebra II and English first, got it?”

Kiyoko blinks.

She stares at Yachi’s angry face, tight shoulders and hair that sweeps over her shoulders as she turns around in a huff.

She blinks again.

That tiny underclassman looks sexy at this angle…

….and she knows that this “tutoring” thing is going to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please lemme know if i need to change anything/made mistakes. 
> 
> comments + kudos are love!
> 
> tumblr @ andhera
> 
> twitter @ ymguchis


End file.
